Eye for an Eye
Eye for an Eye is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in Rusthollow and the fifty-eighth overall. It takes place in Rootwell Ranch appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot Previously, the team learned that a meeting for the diamond smuggling was due to take place in a local stable. After arriving on the scene, they found the body of stable hand Jimmy Emmerson, his eyes missing. During the first chapter, farmer Randy Rogers, jockey Jasmine Trunner and former Davenport Estate cleaner Alden Lorenzo were all suspected. It was also discovered that Jimmy used to be a mechanic before becoming a stable hand. Mechanic Emmett Peacock and street racer Mario Antonin were also interrogated. During the case it was revealed that Jimmy had been mistreating Jasmine's horse, angering her. Jimmy was also intentionally ruining Randy's crops and was planning to report Alden to his new boss as Alden had stolen some silverware. Whilst working as a mechanic, Jimmy also didn't fix Mario's car correctly causing Mario to be involved in a car crash, resulting in Jimmy being fired by Emmett. Mario was soon uncovered as Jimmy's killer. Mario denied all involvement until being faced with the overwhelming evidence. Mario shouted that Jimmy had ruined his life and revealed that the crash caused him a serious injury in both of his hands, rendering him unable to ever race again. Mario confronted Jimmy for compensation but Jimmy refused and told him it was his own fault, furious, Mario grabbed a saddle and hit him over the head, knocking him out. He then saw the screwdriver he had taken from the car repair shop and removed Jimmy's eyes. He then took the eyes and placed them in a locked box as a trophy for getting rid of his enemy. Judge Price was deeply worried for Mario's mental state and sentenced him to life in Edgewater asylum. During All the Rough Diamonds, Shane requested the player's help as his three-year anniversary with his boyfriend Johnathon Sanderson and Shane had lost the table reservations needed. After finding them at the horse track, Shane went to meet Johnathon. The team also received a call from a panicked Emmett, who urged the police to come quickly as he had discovered a finger at the repair shop. Faith and the player searched the area, and after analysing the finger sent to Melissa, the finger was found to belong to Alden. Faith and the player then looked for Alden but to no avail. Faith then filed Alden as a missing person. Jayden also accompanied the player to look for any evidence of illegal diamond smuggling back at the stable, where a supposed deal was supposed to have been made. In the stable, they found a crate of diamonds along with a silver ring, identified to be Pamela Davenport's ring. Pamela confessed she had no idea how her ring ended up with the diamonds and swore that someone was attempting to frame her. Warren insisted that the team keep looking for Alden but also vowed to do more research into the Davenports. At the end of the case, Sean told the team that another body had been found on the Davenport estate. Summary Victim *'Jimmy Emmerson' (found without his eyes) Murder Weapon *'Screwdriver' Killer *'Mario Antonin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hairspray. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hairspray. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect chews gum. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hairspray. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect chews gum. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hairspray. *The suspect eats frozen yogurt. *The suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses hairspray. *The killer eats frozen yogurt. *The killer chews gum. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer is 40 or younger. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stable. (Clues: Victim's Body, Duffel Bag, Saddle, Pitchfork) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hairspray) *Examine Saddle. (Result: White Substance) *Analyse White Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Pitchfork. (New Suspect: Randy Rogers) *Ask Randy why his pitchfork was on the scene of the crime. *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Faded Invitation) *Examine Faded Invitation. (New crime Scene: Horse Track) *Investigate Horse Track. (Clues: Racing Equipment, Helmet) *Examine Racing Equipment. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (New Suspect: Alden Lorenzo) *Talk to Alden about the murder. *Examine Helmet. (New Suspect: Jasmine Trunner) *Ask Jasmine if she knew the victim. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Repair Shop. (Clues: Number Plate, Employee of the Month Plaque, Toolbox) *Examine Number Plate. (New Suspect: Mario Antonin) *Speak to Mario about Jimmy's death. (Profile: The suspect eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Employee of the Month Plaque. (New Suspect: Emmett Peacock) *See if Emmett knew Jimmy. (Profile: The suspect eats frozen yogurt and uses hairspray) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bloody Screwdriver) *Analyse Screwdriver. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews bubble gum) *Investigate Hurdles. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Silverware) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Horse Shoe) *Examine Horse Shoe. (Result: Threatening Writing) *Analyse Threatening Writing. (02:00:00; Result: Jasmine's Writing) *Confront Jasmine about her threats. (Profile: The suspect uses hairspray) *Examine Silverware. (Result: Blackmail) *Ask Alden about Jimmy blackmailing him. (Profile: The suspect eats frozen yogurt and uses hairspray) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Car. (Clues: Newspaper, Gift Label) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Headline) *Ask Mario about his car crash. (Profile: Mario uses hairspray and chews bubble gum, Alden chews bubble gum) *Ask Emmett about him sacking the victim. (Profile: The suspect chews bubble gum) *Examine Label. (Result: Gift) *Examine Gift. (Result: Death Threat) *Confront Randy about his death threat to the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats frozen yogurt and chews bubble gum) *Investigate Horse Pen. (Clues: Locked Box, Hay Pile) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Eyes) *Analyse Victim's Eyes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 40 or younger) *Examine Hay Pile. (Result: Bowtie) *Examine Bowtie. (Result: Fibres) *Analyse Fibres. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Go to All the Rough Diamonds (4/6)! (no stars) All the Rough Diamonds (4/6) *Speak to Shane. *Investigate Horse Track. (Result: Food Stand) *Examine Food Stand. (Result: Table Reservations) *Meet Jonathon Sanderson. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Emmett what is wrong. (Reward: Mechanics Outfit) *Investigate Repair Shop. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Finger) *Analyse Finger. (08:00:00; Result: Alden's Finger) *Investigate Stable. (Clue: Locked rate Padlock) *Examine Padlock. (Result: Crate of Diamonds) *Examine Crate of Diamonds. (Result: Silver Ring) *Analyse Silver Ring. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Pamela Davenport) *Confront Pamela about the diamond smuggling. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Rootwell Ranch